


Morning Moon

by PhaedraZev



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Full Moon, Gen, Poetry, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaedraZev/pseuds/PhaedraZev
Summary: This morning's sunrise/moonset inspired a mood for poetry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Morning Moon

The morning commute is rarely a thing of envy.

How does one compare a drive through winter’s cold to the comfort of a warm bed?

Sunrises are the general exception.

Be it jeweled, pale, or rainbowed, the morning sky can bring relief to the dreary chill.

This morning, though, the rainbow was forgotten once I turned the bend,

My eyes catch at once to a morning moon.

How full and vast it sat

On the horizon of a lilac sky.

The colour a hue I have yet to name

But, oh, how it glowed in its majesty!

Where once held the night moon’s shadowed greys,

Now hazed and blended that same lilac shade.

The way it proudly bared these two colours, one would think this was always the sky of the moon’s intent.

In a now blissfully long drive

My eyes drift constant to the westward orb,

Admiring her bold colouring.

Iris clouds come to caress her, but even then she does not dim.

Between moments of awe and beauty I glance down at the opposing traffic;

And, with it, a twinge of pity.

They journey to the city,

To the land of electric lights,

Guided by a rising sun.

It burns orange in my rearview mirror.

My own journey brings me closer to winter’s chill,

But that fact feels small in comparison.

Let them keep their city lights and glaring sun,

I’ll follow the path to my morning moon.


End file.
